Dangerous Play Things
by The May Waters
Summary: Lily Evans, Queen of Scots has been promised in a long awaited marriage between Scotland and England. James Potter fights the marriage set forth before him and searches for a way to end it, until he meets who he is intended to marry. The life of Royals however is much trickier than a simple marriage; power is a dangerous thing to play with.


Title: Dangerous Play Things

Summary: Lily Evans, Queen of Scots has been promised in a long awaited marriage between Scotland and England. James Potter fights the marriage set forth before him and searches for a way to end it, until he meets who he is intended to marry. The life of Royals however is much trickier than a simple marriage; power is a dangerous thing to play with.

By: Samantha Foote

16+

-oOo-

Warnings: If you have a problem with reading about religion then this is not the story for you. Religion played a huge part in the life of Royals in the time the story is set and such topics will be addressed heavily. It will be portrayed as accurately as I can make it. There will be death and gore in this story, not only did religion play a large part, but death was a constant punishment. There are many means for this and they are (almost) all gruesome. I had my friend cringing with the descriptions. This also may have some questionable content or themes, this is however the life of royals of any kind, extremely awkward.

-oOo-

Chapter 1

Hidden

-oOo-

Lily Evans took a deep breath, it was early morning and some of the other women in the convent were helping her dress. She hated being royalty a good majority of the time, other times it wasn't terrible. She closed her eyes and clenched her teeth as they pulled painfully at the strings of the corset. She didn't fully understand why she had to wear a corset when she was in the convent, none of the other women did. Lily guessed it was because she was royalty-royalty in hiding.

Not many people were happy with her country, Scotland. Especially with the arrangement which had come to light when she was only seven. As she came closer to coming of age it was rising as a major problem. Many from high parties however were excited at the prospect of finally joining England and Scotland; two countries which had been at war with one another for a long time.

"Are you okay mistress?" Elspeth asked. Elspeth was her handmaiden in the convent for the last few months.

"Yes I'm fine, just exasperated with royal clothing."

"I don't understand mistress,"

"No, I don't think you would."

"I'm sorry I couldn't be of more help mistress."

"You're wonderful Sarah, really."

"Thank you mistress, but there's no need."

"Yes there is, where would I be without you?"

"I don't know mistress."

"Well I wouldn't be here, and I've told you-you don't have to say 'mistress' every time. Just talk to me like a normal person, you can even call me Lily."

"Yes mistress." Lily sighed and gave Elspeth a warm smile.

"I'll be going out to breakfast now then."

"Yes mistress."

"Then you must join me I'm sure the nuns wouldn't mind."

"No I couldn't-"

Lily cut her off before she could get "mistress" out again. "I insist and if they dare say anything I will let them know I invited you."

They walked down the hall in silence, the halls dark with candles flickering eerie lights along the stone walls. Their shadows cast out along the floor in gruesome twisting shapes-which had long since stopped making Lily cringe. She had a small smile on her face as they reached the terrace leading out to the gardens. She stepped through the high arch and reveled in the sunlight shining on her pale skin. Her shoes made soft sounds as the pair walked down the path to the main courtyard. There in the grass with early morning light shining brightly across it was a table set with glimmering china plates and sparkling sterling silver tableware. The crystal goblets were just being set out and their rims sent off glints of gold.

"Will you set another place for my handmaiden Elspeth here?"

"Of course madam," The nuns bowed and rushed to set up another place, Lily didn't miss their uneasy glances however.

She narrowed her eyes slightly, prepared to watch for any other slip ups. When the table was ready and all the nuns had met them in the yard they sat down fluidly as one and offered quick grace over the food. Lily waited patiently for her food and watched curiously as Elspeth was given a bowl before the others. Elspeth glanced nervously at the royal beside her and tried to cover her food with her hair, eating improperly and close to her food. Lily looked away to give her some privacy with the simple oatmeal and smiled as she watched the juice mug being passed around the table.

"Elspeth, it is not good manners to sit hunched over your food." One of the older nuns finally chided.

Lily turned back and watched as Elspeth looked up extremely slowly, eyes widening at the sight which met her eyes. Elspeth's eyes had rolled back into her head and her lips were turning blue. A nun screamed at the sight and little rivulets of blood began to stain her whitening mouth, dribbling down into the oatmeal. Lily reached out a hand, not sure what to do as the handmaiden began to convulse wildly in her chair, little flecks of blood flying and staining her gown. A few of the other women pulled her back, while others rushed around Elspeth. Blood was now seeping out through her ears and her hair had started to fall out in small chunks. Lily was dragged back through the halls of the convent until they had reached the main doors.

"Where are you taking me? I need to help Elspeth." Lily turned wildly back, trying to break free from the nun leading her out.

"We need to get you far away from here, you're not safe. The English are trying to keep this country from joining theirs."

"But Elspeth,"

"Is dead. You didn't think that your food wasn't going through a tester did you? Your life has always been in danger; no matter what court you've been in there has always been someone there to make sure you didn't die. The English are getting more desperate month by month as you get closer to a suitable age for marriage."

"People have been testing my food?"

"Yes for poison, for anything which could possibly kill you. The convent will be searched top to bottom for the traitor, but we must have you leave now before they try again."

"So Elspeth-"

"Has been testing your food for months and this morning your insistency on her sitting with us caused a slight problem in our daily routine. Now get into the carriage." Lily was surprised to find a carriage really waiting for her to take her away.

"How did you get this ready so fast?"

"A carriage is always waiting," The nun smiled, her teeth slightly crooked but it was a kind smile all the same. "Here is some food; it is safe I promise you. Eat it while you ride,"

"Thank you for your devotion to Scotland."

"It was a pleasure my queen," Lily quickly entered the carriage, holding the small bag of food close to her. The door was shut behind her as soon as the hem of her dress had cleared the step. She had sat down on one of the plush seats just in time as there was a crack of a whip and the cart took off at full speed.

-oOo-

"It's been arranged since you were seven, not like you can really stop it now." Two young men were spread out on a large bed which could easily fit six people.

"I'm hoping that if I put up enough of a fight I can maybe at least postpone it long enough to convince them to let me marry someone else."

"Have you seen the Scots royal line though?"

"Yes-and the quilting makes them appear as though they have block heads and fat noses. It doesn't present a pretty picture."

"Those quilts are never accurate though are they? Didn't they make you look like you never eat anything?"

"You're not helping prove any points."

"I'm just saying, I've been with my fair share of Scots and they've all been fairly attractive." The other one snorted, he grabbed a cricket ball and began to toss it in the air and catch it again when it came down.

"I've not actually seen her, but I'm not holding up any hopes."

"I've seen a painting of her family,"

"Have you now?"

"Yes, it was in a shipment recently. Father put me in charge of it and the daughter looked fair enough."

"Oh?"

"Yes, and she's already queen isn't she?"

"Technically yes,"

"Well then, no need to worry about the huge wedding aspect because she needs a husband."

"She still needs a husband to be a proper queen, she's only in the position because her father died and her mum can't take it."

"Ouch, must be rough on the ones left behind."

"I hear that King Ewan only went missing in action in a war and most of the the kingdom still holds out hope he will return."

"Not likely, he's been missing for what?"

"Ten years."

"Exactly my point, he's not coming back."

"It'd be nice to keep this bit of key information silent in front of the Scots though."

"Oh, I'd never even think of mentioning it."

"Excuse me Masters Sirius and James, but Mister Black's mother is summoning him to the drawing room on the first floor."

"Thanks Remus," James smiled up at the page who nodded and swiftly closed the door.

"I like him, for some unknown reason." Sirius announced, pushing himself up.

"Think my bastard brother is around to annoy?" James asked rolling off the bed and landing lightly on the floor.

"No idea, I'll have to go find my lovely mother."

"She's not that bad,"

"I don't know, I get the feeling she'd much rather have your bastard brother for a son than me."

"I hardly think that's true,"

"You need to learn to pay more attention to your surroundings."

"Good morning Masters," Peter Pettigrew passed them in the hall, stooping into a bow with a platter of food.

"Is that for my mum?" James asked, eying the food greedily.

"Yes sir,"

"Will you bring me a plate of that out in the gardens? I'm starving,"

"Yes sir,"

"You're a diamond mate."

"I swear sometimes I think you flirt with every servant in this castle."

"I do not Sirius, you're just to blinded by the fact you can't ever keep it in your trousers."

"Hey I'm just weighing my options and it's not like we can't really get in trouble for it. Nowhere in the rules does it state that men have to be virgins, only women."

"Just wait until you get one of those whores pregnant and end up having to marry her."

"Mistresses?"

"Your mother's disappointment, possibility of disownment, and no dowry."

"Your point?"

"You are a full blown idiot, the poor child that will ever have to bear your name."

"You act as though I'll have children."

James ignored him and walked towards the front of the English Palace. "You had better go to the drawing room, I however am going to enjoy a late breakfast in the garden."

"Sure, send me to the devil alone."

"I'm not going to hell with you any time soon."

"I'll drag you there when I go,"

"Looking forward to it."

James was grinning as he passed Remus in the hallway leading to the gardens. The page nodded politely and James tossed him a gold coin, which made his eyes widen.

"Sir you can't give me this."

"Shh, it's just something a little extra. Spend it well."

"Thank you Prince James."

James grinned and entered the flourishing garden breathing in the fresh air. The pink roses were in full bloom and he put his nose near one, taking in the soft scent. He looked up and adjusted his square glasses; there on one of the pristine granite benches was his half brother. James smirked and attempted to approach silently. No one in the kingdom particularly cared for the King's bastard, but he was allowed to stay because his mother stayed. His mother however had married one of the courts servants and she was kept only because her new husband allowed the continued intercourse between the king and his sort of mistress. It was a common source for gossip, but it never got back to the king.

"Ah, if it isn't the half-blood prince himself. I always love seeing you in the morning, I can get bastard annoying off my list of things to do."

"You're no better than me," He snarled, turning a wary black eye on the Prince.

"Oh but I am, I inherit the kingdom, the family fortune, and I will one day marry someone and rule not only England but most likely Scotland."

"Just because you have power doesn't mean you are better than anyone. Power does not enable you it only brings you down and if you find it prudent to torture me everyday then you are not better than the enemy. They intend to capture and torture many of our people; we don't need a ruler who will do the same to his people as the enemy will."

"I would hardly see Hungary as an opposing force, but if you feel so strongly then bring the matter up with our father." James situated himself at one of the garden tables, his feet resting on the second chair.

"You food sir," Peter Pettigrew squeaked entering the garden with a silver tray.

"Ah yes, thank you Peter. For your efforts," He pressed a gold coin into the boy's palm. "Take and spend it well, I don't want you saying you don't need it. Learn to take a gift when it's offered."

"Thank you very much sir." Peter whispered glancing up at the other man who was sitting on the bench watching the duck pond.

"Bring something out here for him would you, I don't care what but I think he could do with some food every once in a while."

"Right away sir,"

"Now you choose to be nice? Is it because I pointed out one of your many flaws?"

"No it's because you look sick and don't want my father putting you in my care while you're down Snape."

Severus Snape was the King's bastard. It was more common for the children of the King's mistresses to take their mother's name, but he had chosen to take his step-father's name, further separating him from the royal line of England. James swore he sullied his father's name and promised himself he would never have a mistress, even if the woman he was set to marry wasn't pretty. He didn't think it well with royals to go off without a worry in the world simply because they wanted a little bit of fun, something new. This was the exact reason why James was still a virgin, something Sirius brought up often. It didn't however get the rise Sirius wanted so he usually avoided the topic altogether, instead, trying to get James interested by describing the games the whores of town brothel's would play with him. He didn't care for these tales of "conquest" so instead he would play with his quill, sketching game plans. He had invented a sport which wasn't really catching on as he'd hoped, but he had high expectations that it would only take a few years.

"How nice of you to be concerned with my well being."

"Whether we want it or not we are brothers,"

"When is your betrothed set to come to the castle?"

"No idea, all I'm hoping is she doesn't look like a troll."

"You're telling me you don't remember her?"

"Nope, though something in my mind tells me she has a fiery temper which shouldn't be meddled with. However, as my breakfast has been slightly dampened I'm returning inside."

"I never asked for your life story Potter."

"You should be glad I even talked to you."

"I would be happier if you didn't." James chose to ignore the muttering as he picked up a biscuit and sausage, carrying them into the castle with him. _How could Severus remember the Queen of Scots if he couldn't?_

-oOo-

Lily Evans had always been told she was tall for her age; she however wanted to be smaller so she could fit in all the good hiding places around the English Palace. She prayed to God every night for her to stay small. She didn't really care for the royal boys in the castle. She wasn't concerned with what her father was doing in meeting with Duke's and other kings, right now she was only concerned with the fact she couldn't quite fit in the window chest during her hide and seek game with a little boy who seemed lonely.

She rolled over on her back to attempt to make more room and the lid slammed shut with a bang. It was completely dark and it startled her a lot. Lily held her breath as she pressed her ear to the wood listening for footsteps on the stone floors. There was a creak of wood and she looked around confused as light flooded her hiding space. Her eyes adjusted and the smiling face of Severus Snape, the lid held in one hand and his black manicured shoes in the other.

"How did you?" Lily asked sitting up more fully. Severus waved the shoes in her face causing her to giggle.

"It helps when you're trying to stay as far as possible from your half brother."

"You could always just all him your brother."

"There is a distinct reason why I don't."

"Oh well, is it my turn to try and find you then?"

"It took you three hours yesterday and you had to go to dinner without finding me."

"I don't know this castle as well as you." Lily pouted.

"Exactly why this game has an unfair advantage to me, always." Severus smiled and tugged on her hand. "Come on, we can go play tag in the gardens."

"Okay," Lily excitedly followed him into the green foliage and screamed "not it," once they were deep into the maze of bushes.

Severus followed her laughter as she ran in her dress. Little green branches snagged at the cloth, but she paid no attention, focusing instead on how close her chaser was to her. She had just been pulling ahead when something shot out of the bush and tripped her. The rocks and pebbles dug into her face and hands, mud spiraling its way around her dress as she tumbled. Lily's hair fell out of its long wavy tresses neatly pinned up, the small shell pins falling to the ground and disappearing in the mud. She looked up to see two boys laughing at her misfortune and a frown emerged sharply on her features

"What was that for?"

"Sorry princess, but we thought you were the bastard."

"Well I'm obviously not and why would you want to trip him anyway?"

"Because he's a bastard," The taller of the two shrugged, not really worried about the implications.

"That's a stupid reason." Lily folded her arms. "And he's not a bastard."

"Do you even know what a bastard is?" The other asked, raising an eyebrow and looking back over his shoulder for his friend's brother.

"Of course I do,"

"Then you'll know straight up he was born from my dad's mistress, so he is a bastard. Why are you trying to defend him anyway?"

"He's my friend," She explained looking at the proper clothing of the two. Surely this boy couldn't be the prince?

"You're friends with him? You could do so much better," the second one scorned.

"Lily are you-" Severus skidded into the scene, stopping himself from speaking further when he saw exactly who she was talking to. "What are you two doing here?"

"We were looking for you when we ran into the princess here."

"Why were you looking for me?" Severus asked cautiously, sinking his shoulders slightly to maintain a shorter height.

"Just so we could have the usual family talk," James grinned, but it wasn't a kind one. Lily narrowed her eyes.

"If you two don't mind, I want to get back to my game with my friend."

"You're playing a game with the bastard? Well aren't you just a naughty little princess?"

"Leave her out of this,"

"Oh? She's quite the one who started it, don't you think?" Sirius mocked, taking a step towards the mud covered Scottish child.

"And I'm the one who's going to finish it." Severus held up his fists bravely.

It took a mere few seconds before he was tackled. Both James and Sirius had jumped their fellow family member. Lily screamed and raced forward to try and pull her friend free from the pile. She was hit in the eye by a wild fist and she tumbled backwards, her hair no longer red in color.

"What is going on?" Queen Dorea was rushing through the gardens with King and Queen of Scots on her heels.

"I was playing with Severus when these two decided to trip me and then start a fight." Lily was quick to blame.

"You were playing with the bastard?" Dorea appeared confused at the little girl's statement.

"That is hardly the important issue here." Queen Eleanor snapped, taking her daughter by the hand. "Let's get you cleaned up darling."

"Yes, all three of you, into the castle now and have a maid look after you." The royals swept up the path, cloaks swishing lightly against the plant debris.

"Lucky the Scottish Princess was here Snivellus-who knew you needed a girl to save your butt from a good whipping?" Sirius taunted and the bastard boy next to him snapped.

"I don't need help from snobbish royal brats like her," Sirius grinned wickedly as Lily turned back having heard their conversation.

"Fine then, I won't help in the future." She tucked her head back, wiping away furious tears from her seven year old eyes and letting her mother lead her to a warm bath.

-oOo-

It was ten years later when she would see Severus again. She suffered for years at the hands of her own bastard sibling who repeated words similar to his often. Lily was quiet whenever she was brought back to the Scottish kingdom, for it was best to stay silent and let the words float past her with the gentle breeze. It had come as a shock when a fairly wealthy family in the kingdom offered to take Petunia, Lily's bastard sister as a bride. The Dursley's were Duke's, their family porky with carefully groomed views of blue blood royals. Lily however was not a blue blood. Her mother had not been of royal birth, or of any social standing.

Queen Eleanor had been a handmaiden in the kitchen of the Scottish kingdom when Prince Richard had fallen for her. Many of the dignified, high social families deigned this as having dirty blood and "mudblood" was a whispered term to refer to the child which had come of their marriage. For they considered her true blood to be lower than the dirt of the earth and she was often not treated well among the high end part of the kingdom at social gatherings. Many were angry King Richard had not taken his mistress to wife, after all, his mistress had born a child before the Queen and Sarah was a Duke's daughter. Lily, however, was set to rule the kingdom and in a bid for having a much purer blood despite her being classified as a bastard-Petunia was married to Vernon Dursley who she, amazingly, seemed enamored with.

-oOo-

Lily slept soundly as the carriage thundered across rough and rocky terrain. It stopped only once to pick up an array of fine dresses and costly apparel which she would wear in the English court. Her head lolled lightly against the beautiful scarlet fabric, a little spittle of drool leaving a thin line on her chin and a wet, uncomfortable, spot upon the velvet. She was only awoken fully when the carriage slowed upon entering the gates to Great Britain's Castle. Lily quickly wiped away the remnants of her sleep and tried to prepare herself for reuniting with Prince James. Lily was most certainly not looking forward to it; she had never forgotten the incident with the mud and her only friend. Tears had begun to form in the corners of her eyes and she quickly removed the vestiges of them, attempting to look her best despite being in fairly unfriendly territory. Her green eyes closed and she took a calming breath as the carriage rolled to a stop.


End file.
